Set Up
by ADdude
Summary: Italy and Liechtenstein gather some of the other nations to try and set up Austria and Hungary on a date. Can love bloom with a plan thought up by Italy while there is a ticked off Switzerland? And what does Liechtenstein in store for the their date?
1. Chapter 1: It Started With An Arrow

**Set Up**

**Summary: Italy and Liechtenstein gather some of the other nations to try and set up Austria and Hungary on a date. Can love bloom with a plan thought up by Italy while there is a ticked off Switzerland? And what does Liechtenstein in store for the their date?**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Hetalia or any elements from the series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Started With An Arrow

0000

It started centuries ago on a battlefield though it wasn't much of a battle it was more like a quick skirmish. The fight didn't last that long and it ended with a small figure on the ground with an arrow firmly in his butt cheek.

"Austria was it?" said the victor of this fight still holding onto the bow. "That arrow is a reminder not to attack Hungary again."

"Ow." The small nation on the ground moaned.

He pushed back some dark brown hairs from his face and looked up.

Hungary smiled, "If you want to try again just remember what I'll do to you if you do."

With that Hungary walked away with a quiver filled with arrows and a small ponytail swaying in the wind.

Austria looked on as Hungary walked away victorious.

"Hungary, I'll remember that name." He muttered to himself. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

He was right they would meet again. Centuries would pass and over all that time they would meet again and again. In the meantime Austria just waited for Switzerland to come pick him up.

0000

It was a strange day. Austria had called of all people Switzerland. Austria and Switzerland had a falling out a long time ago and since then they rarely spoke. Austria had asked Switzerland to come to a grocery store. Switzerland didn't want to go but Austria promised to pay for his groceries in return for his help. Switzerland wasn't on the best terms with Austria but he did enjoy saving money so he agreed to meet him. He didn't want to bother Liechtenstein with it especially if it involved Austria so he went by himself to meet him.

Switzerland arrived at the store in his usual green military type outfit. He didn't waste anytime waiting for Austria and walked right into the store. He found him near the back. Austria wore his usual aristocratic and old styled clothing.

"Well, I'm here what did you want me for?" Switzerland asked him not bothering to be polite.

"Well, it's good to see you too." Austria said in a rather calm tone with just a dash of sass.

"Yes, hello what did you want me for?"

"I wanted your advice with something."

"With what?" Switzerland said getting annoyed that he wasn't getting a direct answer.

"Austria! Switzerland!" A peppy chirp rang out.

The two men turned to see the ever happy Italy making his way to them.

"Italy?" Austria questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping. It's good to see you both. What are you to doing?"

"That is what I was asking." Switzerland began. "Austria said he wanted my advice but hasn't told me for what."

"Uh." Austria sighed. "Chocolate." He pointed to a display filled with several boxes of expensive chocolate. "I know you are something of an expert when it come to chocolate. I was hopping you could tell me which was the best to get for someone."

"Oh~" Italy smiled. "Are you getting chocolate for someone?"

"Yes, that's what I said." Austria said as a hint of annoyance entered his usually calm voice.

"Must be someone special. Who is it Austria?"

"It's none of your business." Austria growled at him.

Switzerland was a little taken aback since Austria rarely showed any emotion but he was letting that slip.

"Oh, how could I forget." Italy continued. "It's for Hungary. Her birthday is coming up. You're getting her a nice box of candies as a present."

Austria's eyes widened as he was found out. Switzerland was surprised that Italy could put it together, but then again Italy used to live with them.

"Yes, I wanted to get a present for her." Austria admitted looking away.

Switzerland was confused he knew that Austria and Hungary were married for a while but they broke up after the war. Before that Switzerland had to drag Austria home after Hungary beat him in so many battles.

Switzerland picked up a box and handed it to Austria, "Here I'm sure she'll like these."

"Thank you." Austria said taking the box he handed him enough money to buy the groceries and he left with that in a hurry.

"I don't understand him." Switzerland muttered watching him leave.

"Oh, he got the chocolate because he likes Hungary. Even after all this time." Italy explained.

"What? They're divorced and wasn't the marriage just to protect Hungary from battles? It was all political."

"No, they really like each other. I used to live with them. They always seemed happy together."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain." Italy tapped his chin thinking. "It was small things. Miss Hungary would bring him tea and she would listen to him play the piano. She used to smile so much just watching him play and whenever she was in the room he would always play his best." Italy paused for a moment thinking back. "Have you ever had one of Austria's pastries. They are very yummy. Whenever he made one he always made sure to save a nice big piece for Hungary. If you don't believe me ask Liechtenstein."

Switzerland thought back to when his little adopted sister told him that she was with Austria and Hungary years go.

"I know why don't I make you dinner tonight?" Italy suggested.

"What?" Switzerland questioned.

"I'll make some yummy pasta. Austria gave you money for food let's get some and I'll cook for you. I'll even make sure I put plenty of cheese like you like."

Switzerland didn't like the idea right away but everyone knew that one of the things that Italy could do well was cook so he agreed. He wanted to get home soon as he remembered who he left his sister with.

0000

Hungary was sitting on Austria's back. They had yet one of their fights and he had lost yet again. They had been at this for years and they both had grown some but they were both really still children. It was starting to get dark.

"I've lost count, how many times have I giving you a whooping?" Hungary smirked.

"I do not know." Austria bemoaned.

"I don't mind waiting, you make a really good cushion, but isn't your friend that usually saves you usually here by now?"

"Switzerland isn't coming." Austria said quietly.

"Oh, did something happen?" Hungary said concerned.

"It's nothing. We are no longer friends."

"So what happened? you can tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it." Austria said his voice sounding unusually firm on the subject.

"I'll give you my word as a man that will not tell another living soul."

"No, drop it." Austria would not relent.

It was probably for the best, neither knew that Hungary was actually a girl so the the whole word as a man really didn't apply.

Hungary felt a little sorry for Austria and got off him. Hungary gave him a hand to get up. "It's getting dark. It's already late if you try to get home you'll get lost. Why don't you camp out here with me tonight."

"I don't know." Austria said dusting himself off.

"Oh, come on. Let's do something together, just us men. No women, no bosses just us two dudes."

Again, she didn't know she was a she. After gathering some fire wood they started a fire and cooked something to eat pulling their supplies. As the night passed they talked about their lives, Hungary talked about her fights against the Ottoman Empire and Austria about some new bosses called the Habsburgs. That was the first time they really stopped to really talk and that they felt they were really becoming friends. That night they fell asleep side by side. Finding the ground a little hard Hungary rested her head on Austria's chest.

Seeing Austria sound asleep Hungary simply muttered, "You're too soft to be a great warrior but you do make a good pillow."

0000

Liechtenstein was eating some cookies with Hungary who had come for a visit. They had been mostly talking. Liechtenstein liked getting to spend some girl time with Hungary. They used to this sort of thing a lot back when they lived together with Austria.

"So tell me." Hungary spoke in her usual friendly voice. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

The young girl's cheeks turned as red as apples, "N-no"

"Oh, I get it, you're big brother is protective of you."

"..." Liechtenstein couldn't come up with anything to say. She was young and from time to time she wondered about relationships. "How about you?"

Hungary lightly shook her head. "No," was her simple answer but something about her seemed wistful.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, no, no." Hungary insisted.

Though it was a little ruder than she wanted to be Liechtenstein continued, "Is there someone you like?"

Hungary was silent for a moment thoughtful. Then she gave her a weak smile and said, "My heart is someone else's territory."

There was a slight smile on her face. Liechtenstein had seen that smile before when they used to live together. Sometimes when Austria was teaching Liechtenstein to play they piano she would notice Hungary watching them and smile like that.

After the war Austria was in bad shape, most of the world was, Austria had territories ripped away and all his friends and family taken away too. That was the main reason for the divorce between Austria and Hungary. Their people wanted to split the territory and forced the countries to split. Liechtenstein thought it was rather tragic that they had to be pulled apart because of their duties. It seemed to her that Hungary still held a torch for Austria even now. But as far as she could understand Hungary couldn't admit her feelings, that's why she couldn't even say his name. She wished she could do something to them, they had always been good to her.

A few minutes later Switzerland arrived with Italy in tow. "Hello everyone." Italy announced his presence.

"Ignore him." Switzerland told them. " He agreed to make dinner." Looking over to Hungary. "You can stay for dinner if you want."

"No, thank you." Hungary said. "I have something to do. But it was good seeing you again Italy."

With that Hungary left leaving Switzerland to put away the groceries.

"Liechtenstein~. I want to talk to you." Italy said in a sing song voice to the small girl.

0000

Fighting Hungary so many times had helped Austria grow strong. With his new bosses and with the Holy Roman Empire they fought and won many battles. He had changed the Habsburgs had ordered him to dress in fancy aristocratic clothing and glasses they even got him to take up and instrument. He spent more time learning to be a proper gentleman than actually fighting. Those sword fights came in especially handy as he used those skills to fight and win against France and Spain. Austria hadn't seen Hungary in a while and wondered how his friend was doing.

0000

A few days later it was Hungary's birthday. She let herself sleep in late and after waking up she picked up her mail. Looking through it she found birthday cards sent to her by other countries. Then she spotted a nice box with a nice ribbon. She opened it to find a box full of chocolates. The card that came with it was lovely but it didn't say who it was from. She smiled having an idea of who it was from. Then as she continued to eat the chocolates she spotted another letter. Opening it up she noticed it had no name but it did have some instructions.

0000

"What do you mean you're a woman?!" Austria shouted.

"Don't be so loud!" Hungary pleaded.

It was the first time they had seen each other in a very long time. They were caught up in a battle and Hungary was attack and Austria managed to defeat their attacker and get them to somewhere safe. Hungary wasn't seriously injured but as Austria check on her injury he discovered she had breasts.

"Jeez, it's the second time this has happened." Hungary lamented.

"You. Are. A. Woman." Tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his childhood friend was not a boy like he thought for years.

"I know. I figure it out a while ago."

"How could you not know?"

"I was nomadic and busy always moving around it didn't come up." Hungary did her best to cover herself up with the tatters of her clothes. "Though recently I was forced to admit I am a woman. I guess I should start acting like one. I just don't know how I'm going to do it. I don't know how to be a lady and I still have to deal with the Ottoman Empire, that jive turkey."

Austria was a little stunned by all that was happening but he snapped out of it and placed his coat over Hungary to cover her up, "I think I can help. If you can come live in my house. My bosses are in charge of part of your land so it would be alright to live in my house and you wouldn't need to deal with the Ottoman Empire anymore."

Tears filled her eyes and without warning she grabbed Austria in a big hug, "You mean it?! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Ah...Hungary? I... can feel your breasts." Austria said feeling his face turning bright red.

0000

Switzerland was looking Liechtenstein in that big house of theirs. "Where could she be?" He asked himself.

Then he spotted a small note on the table.

The note simply read:

Dear Big Brother,

I will be out today. I have a date to take care off.

Sincerely,

Liechtenstein

"A DATE!" Switzerland yelled. "NO ONE CAN DATE YOU WITHOUT MY APPROVAL!"

He went to go fetch his rifle.

0000

"Do I really have to wear this?" Hungary asked now wearing a long red dress skirt.

"Yes," Austria told her. " you said you wanted to learn how to be a lady and ladies wear dresses.

"I know." She pouted. "It's just I've never worn a dress before."

"Well, it suits you."

"Oh," She ran her fingers through her hair mindlessly as she lightly blushed. "thank you."

Hungary wasn't used to the dress thought she didn't hate it, she just felt odd in it.

"I have something for you." Austria said stepping towards her.

Hungary just flinched as he put his hand into her hair and then pulled away. Her hands instinctively reach toward her hair. She turned to a mirror to see that Austria had placed a flower into her hair. She smiled for a moment as she looked into her own reflection.

0000

"Why are we here?" Germany asked Italy.

Early that morning Germany had to pick up both Italy and Liechtenstein and drove them to their current location where they found America, Britain, France, Japan, China and China's large panda. He was happy to drive rather than Italy, Italy wasn't a good drive and should something happened to Liechtenstein Germany was sure Switzerland would take it out on all of them. Italy had gave them all directions to an old restaurant that had long since gone out of business but he was able to get a friend to let him borrow it.

"Well, Mister Germany," Liechtenstein began. "Me and Italy came up with a plan."

"A plan from Italy?" Germany said with equal parts surprise and horror. "What kind of plan?"

"We're getting Austria and Hungary on a date." Italy proudly proclaimed. "I sent them both letters telling them to meet here later today. They don't know it's a date for them, it's a secret. They show up, it's all nice and romantic then they can admit they love each other and be happy ever after together."

"That is ridicules." Germany said.

"Yes,well, it is a rather silly plan." Britain added.

"Please sirs" Liechtenstein pleaded. "I just want to make both of them happy. When I was younger they both took really good care of me. I remember them being happy when they were together and I just want them to be that happy again."

The other countries looked at the young girl and as much as they want to say no they couldn't say it to her.

"Oh fine." Germany admitted. "I suppose I have no choice. Austria is like a big brother I might as well try to make him happy."

"Yes, I suppose I'm here already." Britain spoke up. "I mean, you need all the help you can get if Italy is involved."

"I'm glad to help!" America eagerly yelled. "Austria is my buddy! He gave my country a kick butt actor and governor of California."

Then France said, "Well, It's not like I can say no. I'm France making romance bloom is what I'm known for, usually for me but still."

"I don't know what I will be able to do but I will help in anyway I can." Japan said politely.

"Oh, sure if I say no I come off as a jerk." China sighed.

"I'll help yoo." The panda said to everyone's surprise. Taking off the head it was revealed to be Russia in a panda costume.

"What happened to Panda?!" China asked.

"Please tell me you have some sort of plan for us." Russia smiled side stepping the question.

"Plan?" Italy said. "Not really. That was about it. Just get them here and make it nice."

"So why did you tell us all to meet here?" Germany asked.

"Well, I actually called everyone I knew, you guys are the only ones to show up. You can all help here somehow I'm sure."

They spent the next hour coming up with some semblance of a plan. Well, they tried to come up with a plan one could argue that it not really a plan. China got some people to rebuild the place into a fancy restaurant. Italy had already sent the invitation to Austria and Hungary and they would be there soon. The plan was simple enough that when they arrived the others would put them at a table together and they would just make it a romantic evening so they could confesses their feelings to each other. Considering who came up with the plan one might expect something to go wrong.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I originally planned this out to be a short one shot but it kinda expanded. Anyway I think I should finish it with another chapter or a third. Anyway I hope you like the story so far. I hope you guys leave me a review telling me what you think. I do love hearing that people's favorite part is. I did try to put plenty of jokes and I'm not sure how many work also added plenty of fluffiness.**


	2. Chapter 2: Violet and Green

**Hetalia: Set Up**

**Summary: Italy and Liechtenstein gather some of the other nations to try and set up Austria and Hungary on a date. Can love bloom with a plan thought up by Italy while there is a ticked off Switzerland? And what does Liechtenstein in store for the their date?**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Hetalia or any elements from the series.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Violet and Green

0000

Hungary worked at Austria's house as a maid. It certainly wasn't the best of situations but she did try to make the best out of it. Her biggest problem seemed to be dealing with Prussia, when he came and bothered things and then trying to figure out if hitting him with a frying pan was feminine. She would often spend her day cleaning, she at least took it that it was helping her become more feminine. It was tiring work but at least it kept her active she wouldn't have hated just sitting around.

There were certain things she did like about the situation, mainly that she got to spend more time with Austria. Austria was very busy with all the work he had with the Holy Roman Empire. Austria was always a very collected person who rarely showed any emotions but Hungary discovered he did have one passion, music. As she worked the house would be filled with wonderful music he played on the piano. It was a remarkable experience to hear that music everyday no matter the troubles she had she always smiled hearing his music.

Still she was surprised to find out how tough Austria could be to others. Austria was especially hard on a young Italy, yelling at him or punishing him every time he made a mistake or just messed something up. Still Hungary noticed every once in a while Austria would be kind to Italy, playing music just for him or paying him extra attention.

She didn't know that he thought Italy was girl mostly because all the dresses she put on Italy but that's beside the point. The truth of the matter was that Austria was under increasing pressure which was keeping him busy and really he didn't know how to relate to people.

0000

It started simple enough with Hungary arriving at the restaurant. She walked in finding it dark which was a surprise within itself. She was wearing a lovely green dress that she rarely wore. The note had told her to dress up nice and just out curiosity she wanted to know who sent her the note so she did, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

There was no reply.

"Hello?" Austria showed up dressed up nicely as well.

"Austria?" Hungary asked.

"Hungary?" He replied. "Did you send me the note?"

"Note? No, I got a note too. It said to show up here."

"Yes, that was what mine said." Austria blinked noticing how Hungary looked, "Uh... you look wonderful."

Hungary blushed lightly, "Thank you."

"Hello there!" Britain jumped out of the shadows wearing a black wig. "Welcome to our grand opening."

"Aren't you Britain?" Austria asked.

"No, I'm not that dashing and handsome chap." The man who was totally Britain said.

"You have his thick eye brows." Hungary pointed out.

"Just come this way to your table." Britain said with the wind taken out of his sail.

The others watched from behind the kitchen door.

"Maybe sending Britain wasn't the best idea." America pondered.

"Don't worry about it. I will handle it." Russia said and, well, the others were just too scared of him to say anything against it.

As they sat down at the table they didn't notice Russia knocking over Britain and taking his spot and his wig. Russia had already put on a waiter uniform.

With a charming smile he simply said in a charming English accent, "I'll be your waiter for the evening. I'll let you look over the menus and bring you some wine compliments of the house." He gave them a bow and their menus.

Neither had noticed anything that would make them think it was Russia, those who knew it was him were surprised by drastic change.

"That was very not Russia." China muttered.

"Yeah, I know." America explain. "He's good. You know how many of his spies hid in my country during the Cold War? I don't, I still think there are some sleepers in there. The guy is good at hiding who he is when he wants too."

0000

Thing were turbulent at Austria's house. One day while Hungary and Italy were working they overheard people yelling at Austria. They peeked around the corner to see Austria being assaulted by people's complaints and yells. It didn't take much to see that things were reaching a boiling point.

"Looking at them all yelling at Mister Austria like they own the place." Hungary spoke to Italy. "It would be awful if relatives started killing each other."

Things did come to that boil. One morning Hungary and Italy woke up to find that along Austria they were the only ones left in the house. They found Austria sitting in a chair reading with his back to them. Austria didn't give them any explanation.

Austria simply ordered, "Italy, go outside and fetch some water."

"Uh?"

"Hurry up." Austria ordered him knowing he'd have to run into Holy Rome as he left giving them a chance to say goodbye. Hungary watched Italy walk away.

"Mister Austria?" Hungary asked. "I don't understand what happened."

Austria didn't turn to her, "It's quite simple really. I am alone. There is nothing else to understand."

Hungary watch him for a moment, Austria smiled softly trying to put up a strong front but she could tell he was hurting. Hungary couldn't stand it and ran and gave him a big hug. Though she couldn't bring herself to say the words but she wanted him to know that he wouldn't be alone.

Austria had been in charge of the dealings of Holy Rome Empire and the empire he help rise up had started to fall all around him.

"You know this is improper way to behave." Austria told her.

"I know." Hungary confirmed but didn't let go. "I don't care."

"Thank you." He said in a whisper.

0000

"Fine, good. Liechtenstein is preparing her contribution." Germany said keeping everyone organized. "Now Italy and France you two will get the food when they order it."

"Got it!" Italy gave a big thumbs up.

"No problem." France smiled.

They were both dressed as chefs ready to make some food.

"Yes, good." Germany replied. "Now America and China it's your turn to bring out the entertainment. Japan you will help set the mood."

"Got it!" America said excited pushing the other two out the door.

Russia came in carrying Britain.

"Here's the order." England said falling to the ground once Russia let go of him.

"We'll get right on it." Italy smiled taking the paper.

"Here take this, it will help set the mood." France handed Russia a bottle of wine.

The restaurant was dark and so Hungary and Austria just talked.

Hungary simply said, "I got your present earlier. Thank you. The chocolate were very tasty."

"Oh, so you knew it was from me?" Austria said starting to blush.

"Yes, you know you could have brought them to me yourself."

"Well, I tend to get lost easily."

"You could have had someone bring you. I think you are just a little shy about these things."

"Do you really think so?" Austria raised an eyebrow.

Hungary just smiled at him, "I know you really well. Even we were married you had trouble giving me a gift. You may come off cold but you are really shy."

Before Austria could respond their waiter showed up pouring them each a glass of wine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" America yelled into a mike as a light shined on him as he stood the stage on the other side of the restaurant. He was dressed in his tuxedo ready to put on a show. "Well, lady and gentleman. Anyway tonight we have a show that will astound you! So let's get this show on the rode!"

As light filled the room several Chinese acrobats lead by China started to put on a show. The show was complex, they swung from swings hanging on the ceiling and throwing chairs.

With their attention diverted Japan dressed as a ninja snuck in and placed a candle on the table and tossed around a few rose petals. Japan then slunk off into shadows before Austria or Hungary noticed him.

As the show ended they gave a polite applause.

"Was that America and China?" Austria asked.

"Was this candle here before?" Was Hungary's question.

Before they they could delve into the mystery their food arrived.

0000

Seeing how sad Italy was Austria gave him the day off. Still there was a lot of work to do so he took up Italy's chores. So side by side Austria and Hungary did the dishes. Austria worked hard trying to get out all the stubborn stains on the dishes with his sleeves rolled up.

Hungary couldn't help but smile, she was right all those years ago when she said he was soft. It wasn't a bad thing, she actually admired that he could be so nice. So as they worked Hungary couldn't help but start to wonder if she was falling in love with the Austrian.

0000

"Everything is going like clock works." Germany said watching their plan unfold from the kitchen.

"I'm done too." Liechtenstein walk towards him also dress like a proper chef. "I finished the dessert."

"Wunderbar. Just get ready for your final part." Germany told her.

"Don't worry I know exactly what I have to do." With an air of confidence Liechtenstein walked away.

The countries watched from the kitchen. Japan was hiding under another table with a walky talky ready to report if anything went wrong. He didn't have to report anything as it seemed to be going fine with both Austria and Hungary were laughing and talking about old times. Neither noticed America taking a grand piano onto the stage.

"And you were so soft." Hungary told her companion. "That's why you made such a perfect pillow."

Austria gave a quiet chuckle, "I suppose I should be take that as a compliment."

0000

After the Austrian War of Succession Maria Theresa, the Queen of Hungary and the Archduchess of Austria, started to shape up the country. Soldiers were being trained like Spartans and that included the Austrian.

Hungary trained with Austria every day, it was slow progress. They both wore striped down versions of their uniforms as they jogged. Hungary carried two weights while Austria carried only his sword. The sword was all he managed to carry. Austria was exhausted and leaning on his sword in an attempt to rest.

"Oh, come now." Hungary tried to encourage him dropping the weights. "We still have a lot to do." Hungary gently smiled at him offering him a hand.

Austria took her hand and standing up he looked into her eyes. His violet eyes mirroring her green ones. Lost in her eyes Austria didn't notice he still held her hand.

His mind and heart raced, he wasn't certain if his heart was beating because of the work out or her. Even sweaty and in a soldier's uniform he thought she looked beautiful. She certainly seemed brave and strong like a warrior but he could still see femininity and beauty radiating from her. Hungary was always there for him which he realized seeing her arrive to help fend off Prussia.

Neither realize that Maria Theresa had walked over to them, she had come to tell them to continue to train but then saw them like that.

"Austria and Hungary." She said getting their attention. "You both look very tired. There is no point in over doing it. Why don't you go rest and have dinner together?"

Both of them snapped out of it and said, " Yes, your majesty."

They started to head back to get something to eat neither really sure what had happened. Their Archduchess and Queen looked upon them and smiled and only wished for the best for them.

0000

Liechtenstein had changed into a lovely dress, she decided she should dress for the occasion. She started to walk onto the stage and she noticed them sitting together laughing and talking. A smile found it's way onto her face. She was nervous, unlike Austria she was not used to playing to an audience but she was determined to do it. She wasn't as passionate as Austria about music but today she had reason to be passionate about the performance. She walked towards the piano knowing the plan was coming to an end.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I think I can end this story with one more chapter and I'm just surprised just how much I'm writing for this story. I really thought it was going to be shorter but here we are. Anyway tell me what you guys think and what you liked. And yes I am hinting that Marie Theresa shipped Hungary and Austria. Next chapter has an angry Switzerland and more glimpses to their past.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shot Gun

**Hetalia: Set Up**

**Summary: Italy and Liechtenstein gather some of the other nations to try and set up Austria and Hungary on a date. Can love bloom with a plan thought up by Italy while there is a ticked off Switzerland? And what does Liechtenstein in store for the their date?**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Hetalia or any elements from the series.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shot Gun

0000

She could hardly believe it. She was wearing a long wedding dress in a ballroom filled with dignitaries and other nations. Over the years she really had grown to care for the Austrian. When she was under the rule of Ottoman Empire she was treated like an object but Austria made sure to treat her like an actual person and he treated her fairly. They'd argue, it only seemed two decades since her people revolted against Austria but there was a compromised worked out. Austria always worked hard to get back into her good graces after they fought. Austria helped treat her wounds and even played the piano just for her while she rested. Poland was eager to point out that she adored being showered with his attention.

At first she tried to stop the wedding when her bosses arranged it but Austria was so kind during the process. She didn't have much choice in it but hoped it would work out well. Still she longed for something. She would have liked a formal proposal from Austria. She would have liked to see him get on his knee and ask for her hand. Still Austria had a special place in her heart and maybe they could make this marriage work.

"Hungary?" She heard his soft voice nudge her from her dizzying thoughts.

"Yes?" Hungary said.

"Would you care to dance with me?" The Austrian offered his hand to her.

"O-of course." She took his hand.

This would be there first dance as a married couple. The dance floor was cleared as the new couple step on to it, everyone's gaze turned to them as the music began to play. There bodies moved together in sync with the music. Hungary wasn't really scared about dancing in front of everyone, dancing was one of the things they had practiced and did well, it was something for her to get physical about and it had the music he adored something they could truly blend in.

"I know the situation is not ideal." Austria whispered to her. "I know you weren't exactly in favor of this but I do promise you I'll try my best to be a good husband."

"And I'll try to be a good wife."

Hungary couldn't help but smile as they danced, he held her close and as the song came to an end he leaned in and kissed her.

0000

A moment later Liechtenstein sat on the piano, they brought no extra attention to her beside shining the light on her. She gently placed her hand on the keys and started to play a song she had heard so many times before. That got Austria and Hungary's attention. The song was not written by Chopin or Beethoven but it was well known and loved by them.

The other countries watched from the kitchen.

"That is wonderful." France said so stunned by the song.

"It really is." Britain said finding it hard to argue with him for once.

"Austria once said that music was the universal language. That it could truly convey emotions even better than actual words. Hearing this I can't help but feel the love the writer must have felt."

It is said that there is a language in music to not only convey an emotion but to let others feel the emotion as well. They all felt what the song meant for them to feel, the sensation of falling in love. The feeling of losing your breath when the one you love is near, for your heart to stop and the moments you spend together simply speed past you.

"She plays beautifully." Russia murmured watching Liechtenstein play.

"It is to be expected she was taught by Austria." China told him.

"Yeah, it really amazing." America said.

"In all the time I've spent with Austria I have never heard this song." Germany wondered out loud. "I have never heard it at all."

"That's because it's special." Italy explained with a warm smile on his face. "Mister Austria wrote it a long time ago. He made it as a present for Miss Hungary on her birthday the first year they were married. The song is called Elizabeta."

Italy still recalled seeing Austria pace around his music room for weeks as he tried to write the perfect song for her. Italy remembered it since he had never seen Austria worry that much before. All he wanted to do was make her the perfect song so she could know he felt about her especially since it was so hard for him to come out and say it. Whenever Hungary was upset he would always play her that song.

0000

They were newly married and had too much wine and champagne. The room was dark when the door to their bedroom was kicked opened. In the door frame stood a figure holding someone in their arms as they crossed the threshold. The door slammed shut behind them. With a few steps Hungary dropped Austria onto their bed before dropping onto the bed besides him.

"You cannot hold your liquor." Hungary chuckled.

"Like you did any better." Austria retorted. "France just kept pouring out bottles of wine and champagne.

His violet eyes looked deeply into her emerald eyes and a faint smile came over his face. It might have been the liquor or the simple fact that it was their wedding night or that they had been holding back feelings for so long but they kissed. It wasn't a chaste kiss or a formal kiss but one of passion, lust and love. Uncharacteristically the Austrian pushed Hungary beneath him. She let out a gasp as she looked up, she was surprised to find herself a little scared especially since she's not usually scared.

Austria stopped for a moment as he realized something, "Is this your first time?"

"Yes." She told him.

She was always busy fighting before she found out she was a woman and shortly after she found out the truth she went to work in Austria's house. Then as a woman she was told that a woman had to save her maidenhood for her wedding night.

"How about you?" She asked her new husband.

Austria blinked and his voice grew into a whisper, "As you know I was previously married to Spain for a time."

Hungary felt something grip her heart, jealousy towards the Spaniard even if just for an instant. Austria and Spain even after their divorce and a war between them they had remained something of friends and were civil towards one another. Hungary took a deep breath to hear him continue speaking.

"I was not truly in love with him. The marriage was simply political. Yet he was a charming and wonderful companion. Some nights he would go drinking and it started with a simple kiss."

"And then?" She questioned as thoughts of Austria and Spain kissing entered her mind.

"There were nights when we went farther than a kiss." He paused as he saw Hungary's eyes widen.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked inching closer to him.

"Well, I suppose but it is not like I prefer men. In fact I am far more attracted to you. You are truly beautiful"

Hungary shuddered hearing him, he thought she was beautiful and for some reason the idea of him being with Spain had aroused her.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to?"

"No, I want to." She pulled him into a kiss.

As he pulled away he told her, "Elizabeta, I love you."

Those words sent shivers down her body, "I love you, Roderich."

They laid down on the bed and consummated their marriage.

0000

As the song came to an end Hungary's hand found its way onto Austria's hand clutching it tightly. The slowly turned to each other looking deeply in each others eyes. Their faces slowly inched towards each others, there was no thought just a sudden need to be with the other. The others watched on with batted breath, waiting to see if their plans had actually worked.

Just as their lips were about to touch Italy jumped out from behind them, "Happy Birthday!"

Startled they pulled back.

"Italy!" Germany shouted. "You dummkopf!" The others bemoaned as seeing their hard work start to unravel.

"Happy Birthday Hungary." He handed her a small round chocolate cake, "It's sacher torte that Liechtenstein made."

Liechtenstein walked over to them slowly barely hiding a small blush.

"Did you two send us notes to come here and set all of this up?" Hungary asked oblivious to the presence of the others watching from within the kitchen.

"Why?" Austria couldn't help but ask with a raised eye brow.

"We wanted both of you to be happy." Liechtenstein told them innocently.

"Why would you think we weren't happy?" Hungary asked concerned.

"You two aren't together anymore." Liechtenstein spoke with a downcast tone. "You aren't married anymore."

"It's not that bad. We still care about each other a lot." Hungary tried to reassure her. "We still get to spend a lot time together."

"Certainly every holiday and any free days." Austria added.

The truth was that they were separated for several years after the war but eventually they were able to get back together. They kinda fell into their old patterns and they tended to act like a married couple. They would often attend their friends parties together, they would even wear matching costumes for Halloween. They would even have dates every once in a while, mostly something intimate at one of their homes. The only thing they really didn't like about the situation was that they weren't living together. They had to do a lot of work for their homelands so sometimes they couldn't see each other. They really wanted to spend their everyday with one another. They missed the simple joy of waking up next to each and their faces revealed that fact.

0000

It was the morning after their wedding. They were given the day off by their bosses which was a good thing since neither woke up until nearly noon. Hungary woke up curled up next to Austria. Their clothes were scattered around the room even his glasses were tossed onto the floor. She pulled back realizing what had happened. Originally she didn't plan on actually consummating her marriage and neither did Austria. She didn't really regret it but she had expected her first time to be more romantic than both of them getting drunk. Austria woke up from his slumber.

"Uh, morning." Austria told her unsure how to respond. The awkward air about them didn't help. "I must apologize. I didn't plan on doing anything. I had actually hoped you'd allow me to court you properly."

Hungary couldn't help but smile, the aristocrat had his formal ways wanted to win her over after they were married. "Always the gentlemen, well maybe not last night." She muttered the last part under her breath. "It seems a little silly now that we are married and all."

"Still," He took her hands into his. "I want you to know that I meant what I said last night. I do truly love you."

It was something she had never expected to see, he was not only naked before her in a physical sense but he was baring his soul to her. It must have been very hard for him to say since he rarely ever showed his emotion yet he let down all his defenses for her.

"I love you too." Hungary told him. "I think I've loved you for sometime."

He gave her a smile, "Since I was not able to properly court you let me make you this compromise."

"Compromise?"

"Yes, I will give you my heart for your hand in marriage. I don't know if I will be able to be a good husband for you but I will do my best. Know that I will truly love you."

"Very well, I will in turn give you my heart for as long as we both live. My heart will be your territory from now on."

They sealed their pledge with a kiss.

0000

Seeing them sad like that made Italy frown. Then a gun shot rang out and Italy's chef hat was blasted off.

"Hey, where did my hat go?" Italy replied to the events.

Turning around they saw Switzerland pointing a rifle at him. The miracles of modern technology had allowed him to trace Liechtenstein's cell phone and track her there. Seeing Italy he assumed that he was on the date with her. Switzerland went with his usual response and fired at him getting his hat and then fired again.

Italy responded in his own way by running and screaming, "Germany!"

Germany pushed the door open only to see the barrel turned to him, ducking back into the kitchen only an instant before a shot shattered the door. Germany along with the others fell to the floor.

"Maybe we should wait a moment." France suggested. "It's more of Poland thing to run towards the gun pointed at you."

"I hate it when big brother gets like this." Liechtenstein commented as Switzerland chased Italy around.

"Yes, I remember." Austria said.

"Italy is a goner." Japan raised his head from the booth he had been hiding in.

"Wait how long have you been hiding there?" The Hungarian asked.

"Oh, not too long." Japan told them still dressed as a ninja. "By the way I have pictures of tonight if you like."

"Not now." Austria told him. "We have to stop Switzerland before he blows Italy to pieces. I'm going to borrow this." Austria took the sword that Japan had on his back.

0000

Sometimes Hungary forgot that she and Austria weren't married. After the wars and being separated by the Iron Curtain they returned to each other. Maybe since they considered each others heart the other's property they would never feel truly be divorced.

It was only hours after she left Liechtenstein with Switzerland and Italy. Hungary was now in Austria's house finishing her meal in the company of two Austrians. She let her eyes fall on the small figure besides her. It was the micro-nation of Kugelmugel. Austria took care of the young boy but thankfully he had Hungary's help doing so. Kugelmugel was eccentric but charming boy in many ways he did remind her of Austria. In away they had become a small family. Hungary adored spending time with them and putting his long blonde hair in those braids. As they finished up their pastry Austria had made Kugelmugel carried over a large panting.

It was a painting of Hungary in a green dress and surrounded by flowers that the young artist had made for her, "Here, it is for your birthday."

Hungary smiled, " Thank you. I love it."

Kugelmugel blushed slightly as Hungary gave him a hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Very good." Austria told him. "It's time for you to go to bed. Go brush your teeth."

Hungary and Austria help the child get ready for bed and soon he was asleep. They watched him sleep for a moment as he mumbled about art while he dreamed.

Austria began,"Reminds me of when we took care of Italy and-"

"I saw Liechtenstein today." Hungary interrupted him. She's doing well with Switzerland. She's happy."

"That is good to hear." Austria changed the subject as he closed the door and gave her a smirk. " My dear, are you sure I cannot spend your birthday with you."

"I'm sorry, no, I told you I promised the girls I'd spend the day with them."

"Such a tragedy." He started to kiss her neck playfully. "Can you at least spend the night?"

"I'm sorry I cannot, though I wish I could." She started to kiss him back.

She adored this moments together, he could be passionate towards her when they were alone even after centuries.

"But the morning is a long time away." She whispered to him.

Alone together they went into the master bed room of the large house.

000

Say what you will about Italy the dude can run, where ever Switzerland fired Italy was out of that spot before the bullet left the rifles barrel. Eventually Switzerland cornered Italy and leveled his gun right at him. Before he could fire he found that a sword being wielded by Austria pushed up his rifle. With a few skilled swipes of the sword the rifle was tossed into the air. Hungary jumped up and grabbed the gun in mid air and then proceeded to take it apart.

"That was kinda badass." America said peeking his head over the broken door with the others.

The Austria exhausted sat down on a nearby chair. Austria might not be much a fighter now but when he was younger he was quiet skilled and able to go through intense hikes without needing food. Now he was just the way he was because he spent so much time indoors. Luckily he retains a certain level of skill with swords from the old days.

"Big brother?" Liechtenstein questioned him. "Why are you here?"

"You are simply too young to start dating!" Switzerland shouted.

It's wrong if you think about it since she's been around for about 200 years and physically in her early teens which most people would say its okay to start dating. Either way she explained to him how they were just all trying to get Hungary and Austria together.

"Really you went through all that trouble for them?" Switzerland shrugged. "Well, it looks like it worked."

He pointed over to where Hungary and Austria were making out. Well, they would have already done that had they not been interrupted earlier. Apparently watching Austria do some sword play is one of her turn ons and she decided to take advantage of it since he doesn't do that often.

0000

Belgium, Seychelles, Monaco, Vietnam, Ukraine, Taiwan and Poland came over to have a girls day to celebrate Hungary's birthday. Poland might have had some trouble fitting in if he didn't speak like a Valley Girl. They had been talking about things enjoying some birthday cake when Poland found the note.

"What's this?" Poland held the note.

"Oh, that's nothing just ignore that." Hungary tried to grab the note.

"Really? Nothing?" Poland looked over the note. "Someone invited you somewhere tonight."

"Who is it from?" Belgium inquired.

"Doesn't say." Poland said keeping the note away from Hungary.

"A secret admirer?" Monaco asked. "How interesting."

"I don't think it's a secret." Poland said moving away from Hungry. "Only one person would send her a note like this. She only has eyes for one man and everyone knows it."

"Give it back." Hungary jumped after it.

"Is it who I think it is?" Taiwan questioned.

"Divorced for the better part of a century and he's secretly invites you with a note." Belgium gave her a kitty like smile. "It certainly sounds like him. He is so stoic he can't just walk to you and invite to dinner."

Hungary grabbed Poland putting him into a head lock while as she pride the note from him.

"You have a date with Austria tonight?" Ukraine asked her.

"No of course not." Hungary blushed. "I mean we're divorced and everything."

Hungary and Austria never really labeled their relationship they just went with it. They'd go on dates, spend time together but they kept it private. She certainly didn't want them asking about their sex life, despite everything they were both private about that aspect of their lives. They were a bit old fashion and didn't want people talking about them being an unmarried couple having sex.

"He thinks of you on your birthday, I think that's sweet." Vietnam said.

"You totally have the hots for Austria." Poland teased.

Her headlock on Poland grew tighter. "It's not from him."

"How can you be so sure?" Belgium asked her.

"Nothing, maybe I already got his gift." Hungary responded.

"And you said you didn't like him but you continue to blush." Ukraine said sweetly.

"You did once tell me that your heart was Austria's territory." Seychelles pointed out.

Everyone turned to Hungary with a knowing stare. "You so have the hots for him." Poland translated the look.

"Either way its not like he'd give me a present and then invite somewhere like this."

"Who else could it be?" Monaco pointed out. "Prussia might be stupid enough to try to prank you but even he's not stupid enough to do it on your birthday. You'd beat him an inch to his life."

"Besides the note has such pretty writing. Someone princely must have written it." Poland pointed out.

Liechtenstein wrote them actually and Italy sent them.

Hungary couldn't help but blush, she thought that Austria had planned something out for her. He did seem eager to spend her birthday with him and maybe he hoped that curiosity would get the better of her and shed show up.

"That's settled." Belgium giggled. "Let's go through your clothes and find you a dress to wow the aristocrat."

They headed off to her closet eager to help Hungary he pick a dress.

0000

Once they noticed that they had been noticed they broken the kiss off and as much as they tried to play it off they were as red as a tomatoes.

"So are you two back together again?" Italy asked excitedly.

"No." Austria said seriously in a somber tone. "We do care about each other but..." The piano man paused deep in thought. "We have responsibilities to both our homelands. We are not just people but countries and are restricted as such."

"It is very kind that you are thinking of us," Hungary said placing a reassuring hand on Italy's shoulder. "It was decided that Austria and Hungary were to be separate." Seeing how saddened Liechtenstein was by the news Hungary continued, "It's not that bad though. Like we said we do still managed to spend a lot of time together. We get to do a lot together."

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you to _do_." France said in a bawdy manner.

Hungary picked up the discarded gun and started to reassemble it, France took the hint and shut up. Yeah, it's those kind of jokes they tried to avoid by keeping some things private.

"Well, why don't you just get married as people?" America spoke up.

"Wait what?" Britain asked.

"You said it you're countries and people. You guys have human names like all of us and human identities. You could just marry as people."

The room was quiet for a moment. No one had actually thought about that. No nation married as person since their marriages were arranged by their bosses.

"That could actually work." Britain said astounded. "How did you ever come up with that?"

America smiled, "I'm the hero. The hero makes sure there is a happy ending and finds the third solution. Indiana Jones was great at the third option and he got his last name from me, Alfred Jones. A lot of Indy was based on me."

I think he just assumed that but you try convincing him otherwise.

"Roderich." Hungary whispered to the Austrian.

Though the countries did know each others humans names they rarely used them. They usually only called each other by their human names if they were close and they were having a personal conversation. Using each other human names usually dignified a change mood.

She continued to speak as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you think?"

"Well..." A small blush had found its way to his face.

Hungary smiled, she forgot how he could get about showing his emotions especially in front of others. At the moment she hated that she was wearing a dress though she was glad she was wearing such a long skirt. With a little effort she got on her knee and took his hand.

"Roderich, will you marry me?"

He was silent for a moment, "Elizabeta I would be honored to marry you."

Both Liechtenstein and Italy squealed in delight.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Wow this one was really long. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. One more chapter after this I think. Leave me a review telling me what you think. I always like hearing what people like and what not.**


	4. Chapter 4:Wedding

**Hetalia: Set Up**

**Summary: Italy and Liechtenstein gather some of the other nations to try and set up Austria and Hungary on a date. Can love bloom with a plan thought up by Italy while there is a ticked off Switzerland? And what does Liechtenstein in store for the their date?**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Hetalia or any elements from the series.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wedding

0000

Despite what everybody said Austria did have a heart. Hungary knew it better than most. Even after their divorce he would always make sure to send her something for Valentines day.

She remembered going to the door where she was given her gift by the postman. She was glad that he sent it instead of trying to bring it himself, she was certain he would get lost.

A little less than a week later they spent the day together. As they were having a meal together she was looking over a book. Something about that seemed to worry Austria. They had to get another book to help Germany with rejection. Austria was very worried about Germany. By the time they found him Germany seem to have froze up and Italy was trying to snap him out.

She never did find out how that end up. Still she enjoyed seeing how Austria could care about others. Their time as an empire had been hard for them. It caused plenty of arguments and she was sure since he found it so hard to express himself the pressure was felt even greater on him. A small part of her was glad that their time of power was over. She really hoped it meant they could be together now.

0000

The Hungarian nation looked into a full length mirror. A smile crept onto her face, she was so happy she could cry tears of joy. The long white dress looked perfect on her. Her hair was done up and make up was ready. A part of her wanted to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Today she was going to get married to Roderich. They were not going to marry as nations but as people. It seemed perfect that she didn't want to pinch herself incase it really was a dream.

"You look beautiful, girl." Felik wearing a salmon colored dress told her.

"Thank you." She told him with a smile.

She took another look a herself in the mirror a little disappointed she didn't save her dress from her first wedding with Roderich. Still she thought she looked beautiful.

"Liz, you sure you're ready?" The Polish nation asked.

"Yes, Felik, I am."

"Really? If you're going to pull a a run away bride right now is the time to do it."

"Felik!" She scolded him. "Are you trying to stop the wedding

"I don't mean anything by it. I just want you to be sure. I'm just reminding you that Austria-"

"Roderich." Elizabeta corrected.

For the wedding they wanted to be treated as people and wanted everyone to called them by their human names even the other nation were to be referred by their human names.

"Fine, Roderich. I'm just reminding you that things were not always honey and roses between you two."

"I know. I know." She told her friend. "But I know that he really does care about me and we won't have the same problems we had in our first marriage."

"I hope so. I mean when you were happy with him you were as happy as I've ever seen you. I just don't want you to fall in together and break each others hearts again."

"We won't. I'm sure of it." Elizabeta placed her hand on his shoulder.

She smiled as he eased up, "Good then. I know better than to try to change your mind when you are set on something. I'm rooting for you guys. I mean if he hadn't eased up since 1956 I wouldn't put my hopes up but he's changed."

"Good, I'd hate my best friend not to support my marriage."

"Don't sweat it. I'm a a little worried though. You guys have only been engaged a few months. Are you expecting a new nation soon?"

"What?!"

"Did he knock you up? Are you two going to be parents again soon?"

"No! Felik! You're terrible!"

0000

The year was 1956 and the Hungarian people revolted against the Soviet Union and the results were very bad to say the least. The cold war raged and the world either sided with the Russian, the Americans or just tried to stay out of it. To make a friend of either said could get you in trouble with the other, So it was remarkable that the neutral Austria took thousands of refugees that fled from Hungary when Soviets retaliated.

Still things weren't ideal especially for the pianist. The Iron Curtain kept him from his friend and the woman he loved. He wasn't the strong empire he once was and could not fight. He worked very hard and managed to convince everyone to allow his country to send aid to the Hungarians.

He would never imagine walking past the Iron Curtain would be something to bring him any happiness but it did because he was reunited with her.

He met her at was left of her house, the revolt and the relation left it in ruins.

"Hello." She smiled weakly at him her face was pale and she looked tired. "Come in-"

She didn't finish her sentence as the usually stuffy Austrian wrapped his arms around her, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She wrapped her arms around him.

It broke his heart to see her like that, hurt and weakened, he promised himself he would help in anyway he could.

"Come in." Hungary spoke to him. "I've made us some tea. I know how much you liked how I made your tea."

He pulled back trying to regain his usual aloof persona as he walked in with her. Even in this weaken state she was still trying to take care of him, if he didn't already love her he would easily fall in love with her again.

0000

Everyone was getting to their places except the groom who was pacing around the room room fumbling over with his vows.

The Spanish representative Antonio couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Roderich tossed him a glare.

"Nothing, it's just so rare to see you so... nervous."

"Well, it is to be expected on ones wedding day."

"Yes, but you have no reason to be nervous. This is your third wedding and the second one to her." Antonio stood up and walked over to the Austrian and fix his bow tie.

Antonio was a little surprised that he was wearing a modern suit instead of his usual stuffy wardrobe but he supposed it was all meant to signify the new beginning.

"Now," the Spaniard began, "maybe it's the romantic in me but I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Just take a deep breath and relax." The Austrian wiped his brow and took a deep breath, "Good now I'm going to leave and check on everyone you step out when you're ready."

He didn't wait for anything else to be said but simply walked out of the room. Once he and the Austrian were married but it was a marriage of politics. Still he couldn't help but be charmed by the Austrian's poise. He certainly had fun with him when they were married but it really lacked the love that everyone wants. He was truly glad that Roderich found that love with Elizabeta.

0000

It was Halloween night or it was a few hours ago. The sun started to rise painting the sky with it's orange light. Moments ago they were drinking beers with their friends and for some reason they all ended up dressed like Roman Slaves. People started to filter out and make their way home. Austria was already pretty tipsy when they change back into their costumes. Hungary was dressed as a gallant prince and as Austria stepped out of dressing room dressed as the princess.

"I need a moment." Austria said stumbling a little. "I should sit down."

"Of course." She smiled as they moved over to a pair of chairs. "You have always been such a light weight."

As they sat down Hungary saw Japan and Germany who still had some of their senses to gather the others. Japan was likely going to help get China back home. Germany would likely get Prussia and Italy home. America and Canada would deal with France and Britain. It was one of the few gathering that something crazy didn't happen. It was a fun Halloween party and it was nice to see everyone having fun. Austria rested his head on her lap. Hungary smiled at him, she really did think he looked good in the dress. She mindlessly started to play with his Mariazelll. She didn't even notice at first it just seemed so natural to play with it. He seemed so peaceful when he slept.

"You are so cute sleeping." She muttered.

She enjoyed watching him sleep since it reminded her of the promise they made to each other years ago right after they woke up. Trying her best not to wake him she picked him up and carried him like princess.

"Let's go home."

0000

Antonio and Francis had gotten their Prussian friend Gilbert super drunk. He had reach the level of drunkenness that he couldn't get up and if he tried to speak you'd need subtitles to understand him. That was the only way they believed he could be at the wedding without causing a ruckus. Now sitting besides him Francis wondered if he had passed out.

The other nations all sat in the pews in the chapel. Only the nations were in attendance. Most of the nations knew that Roderich and Elizabeta had some sort of romantic relationship even after their divorce just none of them bothered with saying anything about it. Roderich and Elizabeta actually thought they were being discreet.

The blonde Liechtenstein nation walked down the isle scattering flowers as she did she was followed by her Kugelmugel counter part carrying a ring on a small velvet pillow. On one side stood Elizabeta's bridesmaids, who all wore light green dresses, were made of the up of Ukraine, Belgium and Seychelles nations. Elizabeta thought asking Felik but he was so shy in front of people sometimes and he was trying not to cry like he did at weddings so it was probably a good call. Roderich's groomsmen dressed in suit were made up of Germany, Italy and Spain. Roderich offered the position of best man to the Swiss Basch but kindly turned the offer down.

Wang, the Chinese Nation, started to play the bridal march on the organ as everyone turned their heads towards the glowing bride coming down the isle. Only a moment later did she meet her love and smiled broadly as she looked into his eyes.

"Here we are again." Roderich whispered to her.

"So we are." The Hungarian repressed a chuckle but not a smile.

Then Roderich gave her one of his rare smiles that could make her melt. And the wedding began.

0000

The wedding came to a close with cheers even though Roderich fumbled with his vowels some people weren't sure if it would actually come to an end. Still everyone cheered as the italian Feli introduced them as a married couple.

Elizabeta turned her back to a crowd of single women for the traditional tossing of bouquet.

"Ready!" She called out.

"YES~!" the nations called out readying themselves.

"Ok, on the count of three. 1,"

The Belorussian Natalya jumped into the women eager to the catch the bouquet.

"2,"

With a spinning kick Natalya kicked the the others away, this included her older sister, onto the floor.

"3." And with that Elizabeta tossed the colorful bouquet.

Natalya reach out to catch the flowers with no one in her way. Then a gun shot rang out and the bouquet exploded in a burst of flower petals.

"Thank you for lending me your gun." The Russian Ivan handed the rifle back to Basch.

He really didn't want to give his sister anymore ideas than she already had.

0000

The nations lined up to congratulate the married couple and to give them their gifts.

Arthur the Britain and the French Francis were naturally arguing.

Arthur started out, "They will love my gift."

"No, mine will be the best." Francis countered.

"Nope, they will love mine the most." Felik added.

"Oh, why is that?" Arthur questioned.

"I got them some lingerie from Victoria's Secret that will really show off Liz's goods. She's going to have Roderich's jaw on the floor with those on."

"Okay, he's in the lead." Francis admitted.

That was when the ring bearer and flower girl pushed a large ribbon covered box to the married couple.

The young woman cleared her throat, "We got our present for you together. I bought the marble and..."

"I sculpted it." Kugelmugel said pulling the ribbon allowing the box to fall apart.

They revealed a sculpture of a perfect likeness of Elizabeta and Roderich holding each other.

"Okay, they have the best gift." The American and self proclaimed hero Alfie was forced to admit.

"Oh, thank you both of you." Elizabeta smiled as she wrapped her arms around them.

"Yes, it's absolutely fantastic." Roderich smiled as he joined them in their hug.

"It's nothing. I just wanted you both to be happy." Liechtenstein said happily. "Mutti. Vati."

The others had been watching thought it was all a very touching moment.

"Wait." Basch wasn't so much in that group, "Mutti? Vati? That means mother and father. What?"

"Don't you know?" The burly German Ludwig spoke up. "She never told you. Well, I suppose she didn't want to worry you." He began to explain the scenario.

0000

1806 was the year of Liechtenstein founding and she was taking into to Austria's house. Austria did his best to raise her as a proper young lady and nation. Hungary helped him as well because there were just a few things that he was useless at. The little girl quickly began to think of the older nations as her own parents. Austria treated her like a princes partly to make up for not being the best father figure for Italy and the Holy Roman Empire and Hungary thought he was trying to prove something to her. Italy loved having the small nation around and would often play with her acting like a big brother. In 1867 Austria and Hungary were wed and both Italy and Liechtenstein were there, it became one of their fondest memories. In a way it seemed like their family became real. Austria and Hungary loved their little Lily and never thought of her any less than a daughter. Austria's adoration earned her the title Princess of Austria.

But in time they were torn apart. After the first war world the couple was forced to separate and to say good bye to their daughter. Her bosses wanted to split ties with Austria and she had to go to her home country.

"Good bye then. Vati. Mutti." Liechtenstein did her best to stop herself from crying.

"Please don't cry." Hungary said trying to keep back her own tears. "Be strong. We've taught you well and now you are ready to be your own country."

Austria spoke with a somber voice, "Now, we will always love you as our daughter but you can no longer call us your Mutti and Vati. We must act civil and like nations instead of family."

"I understand Mister Austria and Miss Hungary." Liechtenstein said trying to sound official.

Austria sadden hugged her once more before they took her away. Years later Austria was lucky enough to run into her and Switzerland and offered to treat them to a meal so he could spend so much five minutes with his daughter. Part of him was glad she was under the protection of his former friend. He was sure to tell Hungary that their daughter was doing well. They had both had been worried about her during the Depression both being powerless and unable to help.

After the fall of the Iron Curtain they were reunited and eventually the couple was blessed with the birth of Kugelmugel. Though officially not a couple they still felt they were a family. Even though forcefully separated they both took care of Kugelmugel.

Kugelmugel spent most of his time with Austria since his own micro-nation was so close to him. They couldn't be together everyday but they made the most of the days they were. Those were the times they really felt like a family. Hungary still managed to take her son on a few trips to her home country usually to the galleries in Budapest. Still they all longed to be a real family spend their days together and not just on the few rare days.

Liechtenstein didn't even get a chance to meet her brother for a years after his birth. She had also developed a trait from her father and thought that the small boy was a girl like Austria thought with Italy.

0000

Ludwig told them the story and for the time allowed Lily to return to her parents and spend sometime with her brother. It annoyed him but he allowed it and though he wouldn't say it would be willing to spend some time with them if it meant that she would be happy.

Though he was really annoyed when Roderich shared a dance with Lily.

"Would you allow me this dance?" Ludwig asked Elizabeta.

"Of course." She smiled as she took his hand they got on the dance floor. "I have to ask why did you help with getting me and Roderich back together? You're the most serious of the group."

"Well," He started. "I'm not sure why but I feel I owe both of you a debt. One that I finally helped repay."

Elizabeta was not sure what that meant as the song and their dance came to an end. Ludwig smiled and walked off to Feli. She watched them for a moment and as she watched them she remembered something from a long time ago. An image of Italy playing with Holy Roman Empire.

"They seem so similar but they couldn't be..." She thought out loud.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Roderich asked her.

"No, I must be mistaken."

"Well, I think it's time for our last dance."

Gilbert who started to sober watched them with Basch.

Francis asked him, "Are you alright? With them getting married?"

"Yeah, it's all good. I know I annoy them a lot but I'm glad they're together if it means they're happy. Life would be boring if they were both sad and I'd be sad. That would be so not awesome."

"Wow, that's surprisingly open for you." Francis questioned. "You must still be drunk."

"No, I'm just awesome! I totally not drunk. Hey!" He turned to Basch. "You took in Lily. She's old specs daughter maybe you miss him. You saw something in her that reminded you of him and help-"

Basch interrupted his words by hitting him in the face. "I helped her because it was the right thing to do and that was it."

Gilbert's face landed on the table. They were just thankful that Basch didn't pull out a gun. Though Francis suspected that Gilbert might be a little right about his guess.

As the song came to and end Roderich and Elizabeta held each other as they came into a kiss. There would be trouble in their future but it seemed a little easier if they had each other. They had their family back even in a limited way and they had a group of friends though strange were also supportive. They came to one conclusion if their love could endure separation and centuries than it could overcome what ever was thrown at them.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys liked it. Got it out just in time for Valentines day. So happy Valentines and hope you leave me a review.**


End file.
